1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to battery latching devices, and particularly to battery latching devices used in portable electronic devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, such as personal digital assistants (PDAs), cellular phones, etc. A latch structure is typically used with a battery cover to secure the battery to the electronic device. However, the battery cover can be damaged during disassembly.